Homework
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: COMPLETED. Ron and Harry are working one homework one day in there Dorm. What happens when Ron ask Harry somehting? RR and if u don't like RonHarry pairing don't read. U have been warned.


Homework  
  
Pairing Harry/Ron  
  
Rating R  
  
A/N: If you don't like boy/boy this story is not for you. I have warned you.  
  
Harry and Ron were working on there homework one day and Ron kept looking over at Harry. "What is it Ron?" Harry finally asked Ron.

"Nothing" Ron answered. " Harry I was wondering if you had ever been kissed." Ron asked Harry. Harry was a little taken aback by his question. He had never been kissed by anyone. He was also wondering why the hell Ron just asked him that.

" Oh....Well...ummm....Well no....why?" Harry said a little embarrassed but still wondering why Ron had asked him.

" I was just wondering." Ron asked his eyes moved to Harrys' lips but Harry didn't notice, cause he want back to doing his homework.

" Ok, have you?" Harry asked, looking up from his work to Ron.

" Well no." Ron said and went back to his homework. Harry did the same. Neither one spoke for a little bit then Ron looked at Harry. Harry didn't notice this either but could feel Rons' eyes on him so he looked up. As soon as Harry looked up Ron leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry was shocked to say the least but he didn't pull away for some odd weird twisted way it felt.... right.

Ron was shocked that he had just kissed Harry. He was even more shock that Harry didn't even pull back. Ron licked Harrys' bottom lip to ask for entrance into Harrys' mouth. Harry opened his mouth to let Ron in and their tonges battled. Ron finally pulled back to get some oxgen.

" Wa Harry." Ron said he didn't think Harry could kiss like that.

" Yeah, you can say that again. You can kiss really good, Ron." Harry said.

" Hey do you want to try something else." Ron asked

" Sure what?" Harry said already having an idea about what it was but wanted to make sure.

" You know." Ron said.

" Yeah I do, but are you sure Ron?" Harry asked

" Yeah sure you don't have to if you don't want to."

" Thanks but I want too."

" Ok, " Ron said and moved their schoolbooks to the floor. After that he closed the curtain around Harrys' bed and placed a silence charm around the bed. Ron then turned towards Harry and places a soft butterfly kiss on his lips. Harry was the one to deepen the kiss this time. He licked Ron's bottom lip and Ron allowed Harrys' tonge to enter his mouth.

Ron had his hands messing Harrys' hair up even more, Harrys' hands was under Rons shirt. They broke the kiss only to take their clothes off. Ron looked Harry up and down. He was very muscular from playing Quidditch so much and looked very good.

Harry looked Ron up and down too and the only thing that come to his mind was _' Oh my God. '_ Ron pushed Harry back on the bed and started kissing his neck. Harrys' hands were now busy messing up Ron hair. Ron after about a couple of minutes started to move from Harrys' neck to his chest. Ron heard Harry let out a soft moan as he took one of his nipples into his mouth. Then Ron started to move lower and lower down Harry's body.

Harry could feel Ron going lower and lower and didn't want Ron to have all the fun. So Harry pulled Rons' head up and Ron let out a sigh of protest. Harry had to keep himself from laughing at this so he placed a kiss on Ron lips. When he did Harry put his hands between Ron's legs. Ron let out a soft moan as Harry stroked him. Ron broke the kiss and said " You little cheat." Harry just let out a soft laugh and said, " Well you liked it." Ron just went back to what he was doing before Harry interupted him.

When Ron got to Harrys' manhood, he took it and started putting it in his mouth. Ron loved the taste of Harry. Harry also seemed to enjoy it. Ron started moving it in and out of his mouth faster and faster. Harrys' moans kept getting louder and louder that Ron thought _' Glade I put the charm around here.'_ Finally Harry came inside of Rons mouth and Ron swallowed every bit of Harry. Then he kissed Harry. Harry could taste himself on Ron lips and liked it.

" You were exalt. " Ron said a little out of breath.

" You were good too, but now it's my turn," Harry said with an evil grin on his face. Harry flipped spots and they did it all over again.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Ok that's it. This is the only chapter I'll do on this story. People who like this story should cheek out softballgrl89 she has a good Draco/Harry story. Also don't flame cause this is my first try at anything sex relating, so don't yell, and i'm not that old so please don't flame. And i'm also not that good at spelling so please go easy. Please review.


End file.
